


We can find another way

by Morgause_de_Saint



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause_de_Saint/pseuds/Morgause_de_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niezależnie od decyzji Artura, to od Merlina zależy, jak potoczą się ich życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To ja wybieram

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst z dwoma możliwymi wersjami wydarzeń.   
> Zaznaczę, gdzie zaczyna się pierwsza, a gdzie druga :)

\- Gdybym był na jego miejscu?  
\- Nie jesteś na jego miejscu. Nie ma sensu o tym teraz dyskutować.  
\- Mógłbym być. Co byś wtedy zrobił?

*

 Szara peleryna zabrana bez wiedzy właściciela powiewała za jeźdźcem. Nie można było dostrzec jego twarzy ze względu na obszerny kaptur nasunięty na oczy, ale również dlatego, że jeździec pędził w zawrotnym tempie. Stojącym na nocnej warcie rycerzom wydał się zaledwie szarą smugą i choć jeden z nich dostrzegł zarys jego sylwetki, nic nie powiedział swoim towarzyszom. Oni zaś przetarli w zdumieniu oczy i zgodnie uznali to za wynik zmęczenia, choć żadnego z nich tej nocy nie opuścił niepokój. Niepotrzebnie, gdyż jeździec dawno był już daleko stąd.

*

 Rankiem król zauważył, że sługi nie ma w jego namiocie.

*

 Artur chciał rzucić wszystko i wyruszyć na poszukiwania Merlina. Jednak jego rycerze byli już gotowi do drogi, zachęceni do walki jego ostatnim wyczynem. Izolda znów wydawała się być pod wrażeniem jego oddania słudze, ale tym razem nawet Gwen nie podzielała jego obaw.

\- Merlin wyglądał wczoraj na wzburzonego. Pewnie martwi się o Gajusza, nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Ale zdaje sobie na pewno sprawę z tego, że teraz to on jest twoim medykiem. Pewnie szuka ziół, jak zwykle kiedy chce zejść ci z oczu, a one mogą się przydać, kiedy już dostaniemy się do Camelotu.  
\- Gwen, on zniknął bez słowa. Jesteśmy w środku lasu. Morgana jest królową.  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że nie powinien iść za tobą w ogień, kiedy nie umie nawet dobrze chwycić miecza.  
\- W takim razie ty też powinnaś zostać z tyłu – odpowiedział, jednak nie próbował jej przekonać.

 Czuł dziwną bezradność, charakterystyczną dla momentów, kiedy Merlina nie było przy nim, a on nie wiedział, gdzie jego sługa dokładnie jest. Ale teraz, co najdziwniejsze, nikt tego nie zauważał. Sądził, że Merlin przyjaźnił się z rycerzami, a już na pewno z Gwen – jednak jego ukochana wzruszyła tylko ramionami, a tamci szykowali się do walki, zupełnie o nim nie pamiętając.

 W powietrzu wisiało coś dziwnego.

*

 Tak jak wcześniej on nie spodziewał się ataku, tak teraz nie spodziewała się go Morgana.

 Oczywiście, nie znaczy to, że nie była przygotowana. Pewnym było, że prędzej czy później Artur – nieważne jak rozbity – wróci. Nie sądziła jednak, że jej brat będzie w stanie pozbierać się tak szybko. Na nieszczęście Artura, Morgana była wychowanicą króla dość długo, aby poznać wszystkie sekrety zamku równie dobrze jak on. Przy każdym teoretycznie sekretnym wejściu czuwały straże. Siłą Artura było to, że Morgana nie mogła przewidzieć, które przejście wybierze Artur i poważnie uszczupliła swoje właściwe straże, obstawiając każde z nich.

 W środku rycerze rozpierzchli się. Ktoś poszedł po uwięzionych – Artur ruszył jednak wprost do Sali Tronowej. Przy końcu korytarza zorientował się, że towarzyszą mu tylko Gwen, Tristan i Izolda. Reszta musiała się zająć wojskami czuwającymi po drodze.

 Były król, córka kowala oraz przemytnik i jego ukochana przeciw samotnej Morganie. Jego siostra miała przewagę.

*  
(niniejszym następuje pierwsza wersja wydarzeń, czujcie się ostrzeżeni)

 Merlin dotarł do murów zamku na długo przed świtem. Czuł się zmęczony – najpierw zaklęciem, a potem szaleńczym galopem. Z północy dął mroźny wiatr przemocą wdzierający się do płuc, a las szumiał dziwnie i coś w jego głębi wydawało niepokojące odgłosy. Zmysły Merlina były jak otępiałe, a w jego głowie brzmiało echo słów Artura. Decyzja, którą podjął jakiś czas temu, ciążyła mu na sercu, ale nie miał zamiaru jej zmieniać. Dawna rozmowa z Morganą po chwili wysiłku zastąpiła króla błądzącego w jego myślach.

\- Nie musi tak być. Możemy znaleźć inną drogę.  
\- Nie ma innej drogi.

 Nie ma innej drogi. Już nie ma potrzeby się ukrywać. 

 Wybrał główną bramę. Już nigdy nie będzie się ukrywał, nie będzie udawał idioty i tchórza. Strażnicy wystawili przeciw niemu lśniące w blasku księżyca halabardy – on wysunął w ich stronę dłonie i zacisnął pięści. Gdyby przetrzymał ich trochę dłużej, opadliby na ziemię bez życia. Merlin cofnął zaklęcie i minął żołnierzy, nie patrząc jak w omdleniu osuwają się po ścianach. Dwóch rycerzy, których imion nie zamierzał sobie przypominać, zakreśliło w powietrzu idealny łuk i upadło z hukiem na szare kamienie. To mogło kogoś zaalarmować, ale dla Merlina nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Ruszył prosto przez środek dziedzińca, zostawiając za sobą pokonanych strażników. Wrota zamku rozwarły się przed nim gwałtownie, odbijając się od ścian. Pochodnie przed nim same stawały w ogniu. Kilku kolejnych rycerzy upadło na podłogę, ledwo go zauważając. Tępy ból głowy stawał się nie do zniesienia... Nagle wszystko ustało.

 Merlin odetchnął, z ulgą wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. Poczuł się jak nowo narodzony. Poczucie winy zostało za nim, w poprzednim korytarzu, teraz liczył się tylko ból, tylko gniew, tylko zemsta. Zrealizowanie planu. Dopięcie swego. Stary Merlin, ten, który jeszcze przed chwilą był tak głośny, nadal podsuwał mu gorzkie myśli – że triumf nad przyjaciółmi nie zapewni mu satysfakcji, że droga, którą wybiera, nie przyniesie mu szczęścia, że nie spełni on już swojego przeznaczenia. Ale z każdym dniem Merlin miał coraz bardziej dość. Lancelot, który znał prawdę, oddał życie za coś, co nie ma tak naprawdę wartości, jaką powinno mieć. 

 Merlin chciał pozostać po dobrej stronie, ale taka już nie istniała. Jakkolwiek by się starał, Artur pozostanie synem Uthera. Cokolwiek by zrobił, Artur mimo wszystkich swoich zalet nie poradzi sobie sam przez moment.

 

 Artur wciąż będzie przeprowadzał egzekucje. Nigdy nie zmyje litością magicznej krwi ze swoich rąk. 

 

 Nie wspominając o tym, że dwie godziny temu w królu nie było ani grama litości. Próbując nie przypominać sobie słów Artura, rozbrzmiewających nad szubienicą, ani tych, jakie wypowiedział Merlinowi prosto w twarz.

 Król żyje w słodkiej nieświadomości. Dlatego jego serce jest całe. Ale również dlatego król nie poczuł, jak serce jego sługi jest łamane.

 Wyrzuty sumienia wydają się już śmieszne. Dopóki jego serce mogło czuć Artura blisko siebie, jako dzielnego i dobrego człowieka, nigdy nie pojawiła się w nim myśl, aby sprzeciwić się przeznaczeniu. Ciężar jego losu był niczym, przeznaczenie – tylko drogowskazem, ale to Merlin wiedział, dlaczego oddałby wszystko za Artura Pendragona. To wszystko, za co Merlin kochał go jak brata, nie ma już jednak większego znaczenia. Powinno mieć – ale nie ma. Jest tylko pustka. Czarna, ziejąca tą pustką dziura. W miejscu, w którym powinno być serce. 

 Ale, kiedy ból ustał, Merlin poczuł, że pozostał w nim z tego serca jeszcze kawałek. Kawałek o ostrych krawędziach, jak fragment potłuczonej tafli szkła. Ale on też powinien potrafić czemuś się poświęcić. Czemuś, co nie będzie w stanie pokruszyć go jeszcze drobniej. 

 Rycerz, który wybiegł mu na spotkanie, był samotny. Merlin powstrzymał jego miecz, niedbale machając ręką, a potem podszedł bliżej niego.

\- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać – powiedział brzmiącym złowrogo szeptem. – Wystarczy, że oznajmisz swojej pani, że przybyłem do niej na spotkanie. 

 Merlin wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że potrafi wyartykułować takie dźwięki. Nigdy nie miał okazji spróbować. Żołnierz wyglądał na wystraszonego. Zauważył w jego oczach to samo, co było w oczach Morgany, to było pewne. Niemal mu się ukłonił, podniósł miecz, ale szybko schował go do pochwy i zniknął w kolejnym korytarzu. Merlin postał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, wyglądając przez okno na dziedziniec. Dzwon zabił kilka razy, ale już się uciszył. Morgana najpewniej sprawdziła już, że tajne wejścia są nietknięte, a gość, którego opisał jej rycerz, przybył do niej sam. Pewnie uznała to za głupotę. Na początku, zanim żołnierz powiedział jej, że przybysz zostawił za sobą ślad składający się z nieprzytomnych Południowców. Niewiedza wzmaga strach.

 Teraz Merlin już się tak nie spieszył. Powoli stawiał swoje kroki, z przyjemnością wysłuchując ich dźwięku. Przez całe życie sprawnie i szybko przemykał wśród innych ludzi, nie zwracając na siebie ich uwagi. Od dziś to inni będą usuwać mu się z drogi.

 Merlin wszedł do Sali Tronowej. Splótł ręce za plecami, kiedy zorientował się, że lekko drżą. Pewność wyboru i własnej siły nie zwykły uciszać nerwów. Mógłby zdobyć to samemu, ale nie chciał być już dłużej samotny. Poza tym, bez Morgany byłoby smutno. Bez niej byłby samotny. I wiedział, że może sprawić, aby Morgana była szczęśliwa. Jeżeli tylko zechce być.

 Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem. Tym razem to nie była jego zasługa, ale też nie był zbytnio zaskoczony. Mógł się spodziewać, że kiedy wejdzie do gniazda wroga, nie wypuszczą go zbyt chętnie. W Sali panował półmrok. Sztandary i herby zdarte przemocą ze ścian leżały wokół filarów, jakieś drobiazgi i puchary do wina pobrzękiwały lekko, gdy któryś ze strażników potracił je przypadkowo. Szepty urwały się nagle.

\- Wynosić się – głos Morgany miał w sobie jakąś metaliczną siłę. Merlin dawno go nie słyszał, zdawało mu się, jakby zmienił barwę na bardziej ostrą. 

 Nie bardzo miał pojęcie, kim byli zebrani tutaj ludzie, ale nie musiał się tym przejmować, gdyż polecenie Morgany było nad wyraz jasne. W mroku panującym u końca długiej sali Merlin niczego nie dostrzegł, ale usłyszał otwierane i zamykane w pośpiechu boczne drzwi. Opanował drżenie rąk i ruszył naprzód wolnym krokiem. Miał nadzieję, że dawny Merlin nie odezwie się w jego głowie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Pochodnie zapaliły się efektownie, gdy, w niemal całkowitej już ciemności, dotarł prawie do samego tronu. Szedł tą droga tyle razy, że nikt nie musiał mu mówić, w jakim miejscu się znajduje. Wzrok skierował na posadzkę. I bez patrzenia przed siebie doskonale widział w swojej głowie zaskoczoną Morganę.

 To wszystko było przecież bez znaczenia, naprawdę. Bez znaczenia było, że to najpotężniejsza wiedźma na ziemi. Nie miało znaczenia to, że była prorokinią. Jakże śmieszny wydawał się rycerz, który opisał jej przybysza. To nie mógł być Merlin. Ten mężczyzna w niebieskiej koszuli i brązowej, skórzanej kurtce nie mógł być Merlinem. Człowiek, który wszedł do zamku jak do siebie, wręcz zmuszając ją do przybycia tutaj, nie mógł nim być. To wszystko przecież... było kompletnie bez znaczenia. To niemożliwe.    
 A jednak, pomyślał mściwie Merlin. Bez względu na plany, wiedźma nadal nie była jego sprzymierzeńcem. Wyjście jej pewności naprzeciw zawsze było satysfakcjonujące.

\- Merlin? – ton jej głosu utracił twardą barwę, ale tak naprawdę nie stracił na sile.

 Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok.

 Morgana miała na sobie swoją czarną jak pochmurna noc, koronkową suknię. Ciemne loki, przewiązane w pośpiechu kilkoma rzemykami, opadały na jej ramiona w nieładzie. Zaskoczenie już znikło z jej zmęczonej twarzy. Tak, zmęczonej. Merlin domyślał się, że w obecnej sytuacji nie spała zbyt wiele. Cienie pod oczami nie były jednak aż tak widoczne, zwłaszcza, kiedy Morgana uśmiechała się promiennie, jak teraz. Myśli, że ma cię w garści. Dawny Merlin widocznie postanowił się odizolować i zwracać się do niego w drugiej osobie. To było nawet zaletą. Myśli dawnego Merlina nie zaprzątał misterny plan ani zwątpienie w Artura, może dlatego, że on sam był właśnie myślą... Dopiero po chwili Merlin dostrzegł stojącego po prawej stronie tronu umięśnionego, czarnoskórego wojownika w bogatej, ale skórzanej zbroi. Mężczyzna miał pewny siebie wyraz twarzy, trochę zbyt dumny. Stał oczywiście na drodze, ale w tym momencie nie miał już dla Merlina żadnego znaczenia. Żaden wojownik mu nie przeszkodzi, to rzecz, której mógł być pewien.

\- Morgano – Merlin opadł przed nią na jedno kolano, jak rycerz podczas pasowania, i szybko wstał.

 Kolejny błysk zaskoczenia. Cóż, Merlin był prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, która miałaby się przed nią pokłonić dobrowolnie, wliczając samego Artura. Jakkolwiek oddalili się od siebie już dawno temu, Morgana bardzo dobrze znała jego hierarchię wartości. Przynajmniej taką, jaką wyznawał wtedy. Nie nazwał jej jednak królową, co było dość proste do zinterpretowania.

\- Więcej szacunku, psie! – wycharczał ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie przywódca pomagających Morganie Południowców. – Wchodzisz tu jak do siebie i mówisz do swojej królowej!  
\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny, Heliosie. Merlin rozmawia ze mną, nie z tobą – powiedziała Morgana, odzyskując rezon.  
\- Masz rację... Heliosie. Wszedłem do siebie i rozmawiam ze swoją królową – słowo „swoją” zaakceptował w taki sposób, jakby wiedźma rzeczywiście była jego własnością, chociaż jego twarz pozostała spokojna i skupiona. 

 Morgana zadrżała. Dobrze. Helios wręcz zagotował się ze złości. Widocznie łatwo się denerwował. Gdyby nie jego karnacja, pewnie by poczerwieniał. Teraz jednak tylko wysyczał coś szeptem, zatrzymywany przez niemy nakaz Morgany. Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko. Merlin niemal czuł zawrotny bieg myśli w jej głowie.

\- Zostaw nas samych – rzekła cicho.

 Oczywiście, nakaz skierowany był do Heliosa. Wojownik spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie oddalaj mnie, pani. Najpewniej znasz tego człowieka, ale nie wyraża on odpowiedniego szacunku w stosunku do ciebie. Chętnie nauczę go odpowiedniego zachowania. Poza tym, nie powinnaś zostawać z nim sama, ten Merlin dotarł aż tutaj, zostawiając za sobą omdlałych rycerzy...  
\- Czy ty mi właśnie wydałeś rozkaz? – jej głos był stanowczo zbyt cichy. Niebezpieczny. Obiecujący. 

 Merlin przeniósł ciężar ciała na druga nogę, miał ochotę odchrząknąć. Z pewnością oblizał wargi, kiedy pozbywał się go ze swojej głowy.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, pani. Wybacz, jeśli to tak zabrzmiało – starał się wyglądać pewnie, w końcu miał pod sobą armię wojowników.

 Nie był jednak dość silny. Stracił siłę, poddając się urokowi Morgany. Pozostał mu teraz tylko strach i nadzieja na użyteczność. W kręgach, w jakich zdecydował się żyć, nieużytecznych się wyrzuca.

 Merlin uśmiechnął się lekko. W żadnym wypadku wesoło, po prostu z satysfakcji. Wiedźma potrafiła doskonale interpretować ludzkie emocje.

\- Skoro tak, nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś nie wykonać mojego polecenia – spojrzała na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Wynoś się.

 Mężczyzna z desperacją starał się zachować pewność siebie. Spojrzał na Merlina z pewna dozą wyższości i odwrócił się w stronę bocznych drzwi. Czarownik wytrzymał spojrzenie i przeniósł wzrok na Morganę. Wyglądała na zaciekawioną.

\- Nie jesteś tym, kim byłeś. Ani tym, kogo udawałeś – wiedźma rozsiadła się wygodnie na tronie, skupiona na odgłosach kroków Heliosa.  
\- Zaskoczona? – spojrzał na nią intensywnie.  
\- Jeszcze nie.

 Bardzo intensywnie. Morgana nie odwróciła wzroku. Każda inna kobieta stopniałaby jak lód, opadła przed nim na kolana. Cóż, ona wyglądała na poruszoną. Na to liczył.

\- Zaskocz mnie.


	2. Jesteś wyjątkowa

\- Zaskocz mnie.

Dwa magiczne słowa. Słowa, które miały zmienić wszystko. Nowa era. Jedna strona triumfuje, druga przegrywa. Jedna powstaje, druga ugina się pod nią i rozsypuje w pył.

Odszedł król, porzuciła królową korona. Niech żyje król, niech żyje jego królowa.

Merlin nie odwrócił wzroku. Nie padły żadne magiczne słowa. Zadrżały jedynie porzucone puchary, zadrżał ogień pochodni. Zapłonęły oczy.

*

Nie były to oczy Morgany, oczywiście, że nie. To nie ona miała zaskakiwać, miała być zaskoczona. I była, bo ona również nie odwróciła wzroku, więc nie było to trudne. Osoba, która zawsze kryła się w cieniu, która wyglądała tak niepozornie, która wracała do Artura za każdym razem jak obity pies do swego pana. Ta osoba stała przed nią w pełni gotowa, aby zaskoczyć właśnie ją. Nie była już domowym zwierzątkiem, odrzuciła smycz i zmieniła stronę.

Merlin poddający się jej byłby czymś niezwykłym. Czymś, o czym nie marzyła, o czym nie myślała. Czymś, co było po prostu niemożliwe. Gdyby miała wyznać jedną rzecz, której była absolutnie pewna, wśród wielu przewijających się przez jej głowę wybrałaby Merlina. Merlin, on nigdy nie zostawi Artura. Merlin, on nie jest czarownikiem.

Merlin... on najwidoczniej był człowiekiem, którego nie można być pewnym. Oczy zapłonęły.

*

To były oczy Merlina, oczywiście. Zazwyczaj szaroniebieskie i spokojne, czasem roześmiane, czasem wzburzone. Teraz złote.

Krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, dźwięk miecza opadającego na kamień. Coś wzniosło Heliosa w powietrze i z ogromną siłą rzuciło nim o filar, pozwalając opaść pośrodku sali. Łoskot opadającego na ziemię ciała. I wcale nie było głośno, a strażnicy nie weszli do środka. Wszystko dlatego, że pośrodku sali położony był dywan, a Helios nosił przecież skórzaną zbroję.

Oczy zgasły. Morgana odwróciła wzrok i z powrotem opadła na oparcie tronu, od którego zdążyła się odsunąć. Wyglądała na bijącą się z myślami. Merlin nadal stał przodem do niej, nie zwracając uwagi na jęczącego Heliosa. Tak jak myślał, zwykły wojownik, nieważne jak silny i okrutny, nie jest żadną przeszkodą. Nie dla niego.

\- To niemożliwe – odezwała się Morgana, unosząc głowę.  
\- Wciąż wierzysz, że są takie rzeczy? – Merlin zaśmiał się gorzko, w końcu odwracając wzrok. Już go to nie bawiło. – Ja wierzyłem, kiedyś. Ale dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Tak samo, jak dla ciebie.

Oczywiście, Merlin nadal patrzył na Morganę. Nie wwiercał się już jednak w jej własne oczy. Nastał czas na rozmowę, skończyła się bitwa na spojrzenia.

\- Jedyna rzecz, jakiej byłam pewna – odparła. – Twoja nie-magiczność. Twoja zwykłość i niezwykłość jednocześnie. Przyjechałeś z prowincji, byłeś miły, spokojny i uśmiechnięty, nawiązywałeś przyjaźnie i znalazłeś miejsce na dworze. Idealnie normalny. A potem pomagałeś, ratowałeś, oddawałeś siebie w zamian za Artura i wciąż mi przeszkadzałeś. Idealnie nienormalny.

Merlin prychnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nieważne jak zdenerwowany był w środku, na zewnątrz wyglądał nienagannie. Idealnie pewny siebie. 

\- Na świecie nie ma ideałów – stwierdził, kręcąc lekko głową. – Ideały odwagi odczuwają strach, ideały spokoju krzyczą, ideały mądrości czynią głupie rzeczy. Można tak wymieniać w nieskończoność. A tak naprawdę chodzi o to, że można przez całe życie udawać kogoś zwykłego, a być niezwykłym.  
\- Jak ty. 

Postanowił nie odpowiadać, w końcu nie było to pytanie. Morgana przyglądała mu się z uwagą, po chwili jednak zwróciła uwagę na Heliosa, który próbował podnieść się z posadzki. Zmarszczyła nos. Całkiem uroczo. 

\- Mówiłam, żebyś się wynosił. Co cię zatrzymało?  
\- Pani... – Helios wstał z wysiłkiem, trzymając się kurczowo kamiennego filaru. – Co uczyniłem, że postanowiłaś mnie ukarać?  
\- Och, to nie ja – głos Morgany złapał nutkę wesołości. – To nasz gość. Nie spodobał mu się ton, jakim do niego przemówiłeś.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest twoim gościem, pani. 

Morgana już miała odpowiedzieć, ale Merlin stracił cierpliwość. Pomyślał właśnie, że Artur powinien już wyruszyć. Nie było zbyt wiele czasu. 

\- Och, błagam – warknął, ponownie zaskakując Morganę. Odwrócił się w stronę Heliosa. – Słyszałem, że jesteś władcą. Królem. Popatrz na siebie. Nie jesteś wart swojego i tak nędznego życia. Wynoś się stąd wreszcie, jeśli chcesz je zachować, inaczej zdecyduję za ciebie.

Merlin spodziewał się tego, co się stanie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Helios zachowa jasny umysł i wraz z resztkami godności wyjdzie z Sali. Zająłby się nim później. Nie byłby przeszkodą. Ale Helios nie widział w nim potęgi, nie dostrzegał mocy. Nie potrafił. Stał przed nim niezbyt umięśniony mężczyzna w mizernym ubraniu, z mieczem nadal przypiętym u pasa. Nie zrozumiał też słów Morgany. Więc uznał za stosowne chronić swojego honoru.

Ostrożnie okrążył Merlina, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Dotarł do swojego miecza i podniósł go gwałtownym ruchem, mierząc w czarownika.

\- Teraz zapłacisz za odzywanie się do mnie w ten sposób, sługo.

Merlin tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie sądzę.

Było jak z Agravainem. Helios go nie docenił. Zamachnął się, tym razem Merlin wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Ostatnią reakcją Południowca było zaskoczenie. Jego głowa uderzyła w ścianę, ciało osunęło się na ziemię bez życia. Nastała cisza.

Drzwi otwarły się, do środka wbiegło dwóch strażników. Jeśli byli zaskoczeni widokiem martwego przywódcy, nie dali tego po sobie poznać.

\- Wszystko w porządku, pani?  
\- W najlepszym. Zabierzcie go stąd.

Po chwili Heliosa już nie było. Merlin dokładnie obserwował strażników i zamykane za nimi drzwi. Dopiero potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Morganę. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, za to mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na nią jak na ofiarę, jakby był tym złym. Bo rzeczywiście miał się nim przecież stać.

\- Zabiłeś mojego sprzymierzeńca – powiedziała cicho.  
\- Nie powstrzymałaś mnie – odparł Merlin, przechylając głowę i zmieniając wyraz twarzy na zaciekawiony. – A on nie był do końca sprzymierzeńcem, prawda? Bardziej sługą.  
\- Był świetnym wojownikiem.  
\- Irytował cię. Królowa nie powinna się otaczać idiotami.

Morgana nie starała się już ukryć zdziwienia i ciekawości. Wyglądała na ucieszoną nowym Merlinem, który wydawał się być po jej stronie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że mogłem przybyć jako szpieg? Sądzisz, że chcę zdradzić Artura?

Spojrzała na niego intensywnie swoimi wszystko-wiedzącymi oczyma o niemożliwym do jednoznacznego określenia, zielono-szarym kolorze. W tym momencie rzeczywiście wyglądała na prorokinię, wwiercała się w głąb jego duszy.

\- Myślę, że padłbyś przede mną na kolana i skomlał jak pies. Błagałbyś o ochronę, pokazał marna sztuczkę z płomykiem w dłoni i przeklinał Artura za to, że cię odrzucił. Chciałbyś zostać moim sługą – podniosła się z tronu i zbliżyła się o kilka kroków. – A teraz... nie chcesz nim być, prawda, Merlinie?

Uniosła dłoń i pogładziła go po policzku. Wygiął lekko wargi w pewnym siebie uśmiechu, choć od jego decyzji tyle zależało.

\- To ty będziesz służyć mi.

Szerzej otworzyła oczy i zatrzymała dłoń przy jego obojczyku, ale nie zabrała jej.

\- Tak sądzisz?  
\- Jestem pewien. 

Opuściła dłoń niżej, zaciskając palce na jego koszuli. 

\- Skoro myślisz, że możesz mną władać, dlaczego tego nie udowodnisz?  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie.  
\- Wiesz kim jestem?  
\- Doskonale wiem.  
\- Co sprawia, że uważasz się za lepszego?  
\- Wcale nie jestem lepszy od ciebie, Morgano. Jestem silniejszy. 

Jeżeli ktoś nakryłby ich teraz, uznałby sytuację za schadzkę kochanków. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, dłoń Morgany nadal była kurczowo zaciśnięta na błękitnym materiale jego koszuli, Merlin również wyciągnął dłoń, bawiąc się jej lokami.

\- Szukałaś mnie, a ja sam przybyłem do ciebie, Morgano.

Westchnęła lekko, zerkając przez chwilę na dłoń błądzącą w jej włosach.

\- Jedyny człowiek, którego szukałam, ma się okazać moja zgubą.  
\- Chyba, że on sam o tym wie. Swoje własne przeznaczenie zawsze można zmienić, zwłaszcza, jeśli się je zna.  
\- Więc... jesteś moim przeznaczeniem? Emrysie? – zniżyła głos do szeptu.

Czarownik tylko się uśmiechnął, tym razem szczerze. Dawny Merlin zakwilił cicho w jego głowie i ostatecznie pogodził się z porażką. Przeznaczenie zostało zmienione. I on, Merlin, jako tego główna przyczyna, miał prawo naprowadzić je na nowe tory. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest ono kapryśne, ale był pewien, że da sobie radę. Zawsze dawał.

Pochylił się nad nią boleśnie powoli, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy. To nie miało być tak patetyczne, to miało boleć, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta chwila jest konieczna. Morgana w końcu przestała myśleć, skupiła się tylko na nim. I w tym momencie miała być zaskoczona ponownie, wzięta w niewolę. Merlin przyciągnął ją do siebie bez ostrzeżenia i wpił się w jej usta. Kobieta przywarła do niego, zaciskając na jego ramieniu drugą dłoń i całkowicie oddała się pod jego kontrolę. Objął ją mocno i pogłębił pocałunek, by po chwili zabrać ręce i odsunąć się od niej. Z ust Morgany wyrwał się krótki dźwięk rozczarowania. Osunęła się przed nim na kolana, biorąc głęboki oddech. Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – powiedział z nonszalancją, wymijając ją i idąc w kierunku tronu.  
\- To wszystko... – zamilkła na chwilę, unosząc głowę i odgarniając włosy ze swojej twarzy. – To wszystko możesz sobie tak po prostu zabrać. Jest twoje. Do czego jestem ci potrzebna?

Nadal klęczała na podłodze, ale odwróciła się w jego stronę. 

\- Jesteś Wysoką Kapłanką, potężną, widzącą wiedźmą.  
\- Nie będę błagać – powiedziała twardo. – Nie będę twoją własnością. Równam się z tobą. 

Merlin nie bez zdziwienia zarejestrował, że jej barwa głosu była taka sama, jak na samym początku ich rozmowy.

\- Właśnie dlatego – powiedział cicho i jakby do siebie, jednak kobieta doskonale go słyszała. – Jesteś wyjątkowa.

Podszedł do niej, chwycił delikatnie za ramiona i pomógł jej wstać. Wciąż patrzyła na niego intensywnie, jakby jeszcze nie otrząsnęła się po pocałunku, jednak sprawiała wrażenie niepokonanej. Merlin trafnie odczytał jej myśli – najpewniej wolała z nim walczyć ze świadomością, że prawdopodobnie przegra, niż stać się jego służką. Nie wiedziała, że władzę i poddaństwo można połączyć i to w bardzo satysfakcjonujący sposób.

\- Tylko ty możesz się ze mną równać – powiedział miękkim głosem, biorąc jej dłoń w swoją i gładząc ją delikatnie. – Jesteś jedyna. Niepowtarzalna. Masz rację, poradziłbym sobie sam, ale to nie byłoby to samo. Potrzebuję ciebie.

Jej postawa zelżała, ale wciąż patrzyła na niego z nieufnością. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknęła.

\- Oczywiście, że potrzebujesz – niepewnie, ale zabrała rękę. – Ale ja nie będę ci służyć, nie oddam ci korony dobrowolnie. Należy się mnie, noszę nazwisko Pendragon.

Spodziewała się, że może go zdenerwować, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, niemal jak dawny Merlin.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Jesteś królową, więc nie uczynię cię przecież służką. Ale czy nie można tego połączyć? Powiedzieliśmy dzisiaj sobie, że nie ma dla nas rzeczy niemożliwych.

Wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownym ruchem i ruszył w stronę tronu, zdzierając z siebie po drodze swoja sfatygowaną, skórzaną kurtkę. Stanął na podwyższeniu, oparł nogę na tronie Morgany i odsunął go na bok. Dostrzegł tron Artura ukryty z tyłu, za kolejnymi sztandarami, więc przywołał go zaklęciem i ustawił obok poprzedniego.

\- Czyż nie tak powinno to wyglądać? – zapytał głośno, z powrotem odwracając się w stronę sali.

Morgana stała w tym samym miejscu, uważnie go obserwując. Wyglądała na zmieszaną, chyba nie do końca zrozumiała, o co chodziło czarownikowi.

Merlin uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Oto jego chwila, nie potrzebował świadków. Oto jego chwała. Ale ona nie musiała już być taka patetyczna, prawda? Więc nie zrobił tego z namaszczeniem, nie czekał na okrzyki, nie spodziewał się aplauzu. Po prostu usiadł. Zasiadł na tronie Camelotu.

Morgana wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem i szacunkiem jednocześnie. Podeszła bliżej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Nic nie powiesz? Nie wytłumaczysz? Zostawiłeś mnie obok siebie, w zdumieniu i zabrałeś co twoje. Co niemożliwego chciałeś uczynić możliwym?  
\- Nie chcę cię jako Wysokiej Kapłanki i sojuszniczki – powiedział Merlin twardym głosem. – Ani nie chcę cię jako służki. Ale czy nie powiedziałem, że cię potrzebuję?  
\- Do czego?  
\- Do rządzenia. Chcę, abyś była u mego boku – złagodził swoją surową wcześniej postawę, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. – Chcę ciebie.

To słowo zabrzmiało jak zaklęcie. Zdumienie wyparło z niej na moment wszystkie inne uczucia. Zamarła bez ruchu. Merlin napawał się przez chwilę tym widokiem.

\- Chyba nie jesteś zadowolona – powiedział z lekkim niepokojem. – To naprawdę wszystko czego chcę i co mogę ci dać. Nie możemy żyć osobno, Morgano. Albo razem, albo wcale.

Morgana uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podchodząc pod samo podwyższenie.

\- To coś, o czym nie śmiałam marzyć.

Merlin rozsiadł się wygodnie na tronie, patrząc na nią z góry.

\- Co, jeśli teraz ja ci nie wierzę? Jesteś zdradliwa, nie zdążyłbym nałożyć na głowę korony, a już miałbym wbity nóż w plecy, po samą rękojeść. A ty nadal rządziłabyś sama, jak zawsze chciałaś. Wielka Morgana Pendragon. Nie jestem zainteresowany zdradą.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie możesz sądzić, że nie jestem lojalna tylko dlatego, iż nie miałam osoby, wobec której mogłabym być. Powiedziałeś prawdę, Merlinie. Albo razem, albo wcale. Bez ciebie zginę, przepadnę... stracę sens – westchnęła lekko, jakby sama nie wierzyła w to, co mówi. – Mam wrażenie, że od kiedy tu wszedłeś minęły całe lata. Jakbym stała się inną osobą. Nie wiem, jak jeszcze rano mogłam sobie wyobrażać, że dam radę rządzić sama.  
\- Mówisz szczerze – powiedział z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie, przeszywając ją wzrokiem.  
\- Mogę przysiąc, jeśli chcesz – odparła, jakby zinterpretowała jego wypowiedź jako pytanie.  
\- O, tak, przysięgniesz – Merlin opadł z powrotem na oparcie tronu.  
\- Na co? – zapytała ze zrezygnowaniem.

Wyglądała na rozczarowaną, że jej zapewnienie nie wystarczyło. Merlin poczuł się z tym źle.

\- Nie chodzi mi o taka przysięgę, o jakiej pomyślałaś – stwierdził uspokajającym głosem. – Przysięgniesz przy wszystkich. Na swoją krew. Potem otrzymasz ode mnie obrączkę. A na samym końcu nałożę na twoja głowę koronę.

Gwałtownie uniosła spuszczoną wcześniej głowę.

\- Tak, wiem, to niezbyt romantyczne oświadczyny. Zrobię to jeszcze raz, później – odchylił się w jej stronę z czarującym uśmiechem. – A teraz proszę, Morgano. Podejdź do mnie. Usiądź obok.

Wyglądała na nieco oszołomioną. Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, odzyskując część pewności siebie. Zrobiła dwa kroki w prawo, a potem weszła na podwyższenie i stanęła przed tronem, na którym siedziała przedtem. Odwróciła się w stronę sali powoli, chwytając fałdy sukni i usiadła. Zwróciła głowę w stronę Merlina, który patrzył na nią z zadowoleniem. Mężczyzna położył swoją rękę na oparciu i wystawił w jej stronę otwartą dłoń. Morgana przygryzła wargę i splotła ich palce.


End file.
